Two hearts, one soul
by dream2bawrtr
Summary: New chap:As they entered the hall, they saw a lot of smoke. Christian began searching for the others, but saw that the guest rooms were all empty. As he reached the end of the hall, one of Christian's maids told him that Calinico had gathered Elena, Mr. Steele and Kate. They were already on their way down the stairs. ""Mr. Christian… where, where is Miss Ana?" the older woman asked


**I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

**Hello, you all! Just something I thought of. I love Greek mythology. This story is set in an alternate universe, where Ana is a lawyer and Christian is her father's client. I really hope you will enjoy reading this. I sure enjoyed writing it! :)**

**And don't forget to tell me what you think about chapter 1.**

* * *

The helicopter was about to land on this beautiful island. Her father was tired, but Ana was staring her eyes out. She was so excited to be here! Everything about this place was mesmerizing! Tinos, a Greek island situated in the Aegean Sea. It has a land area of approximately 194 square kilometers and a population of 8,574 inhabitants. The beaches were breathtaking, the mountains and all that green made it all look almost _**magical.**_

"Wow!" Ana exclaimed.

Her mouth was slightly open, she was just in awe. Compared to Seattle, this island was a true paradise. Shaking her father on his shoulder, she said.

"Look! Look, dad! Isn't this place amazing! I will thank you for the rest of my life for bringing me here! I love you so much! Oh my God!"

She then kissed him lightly on his left cheek. Out of shock, her dad smiled and placed his hand on his cheek.

Her father shook his head and found it so refreshing to see her this way. Ana was a very successful lawyer herself and has been independent for quite some time now. Most of the time, he felt like she didn't need him anymore, breaking his heart a bit. But seeing the way she was acting at the moment, made his heart soar. At this moment, she looked like the little girl who looked up to him and used to give him butterfly kisses in the morning. To hear her say that she loved him, felt amazing, because she hadn't said those three words to him in years. As he watched her, his throat had closed up. She was so endearing, making him love her so much more than he already did.

The helicopter had just landed, when Ana looked at her dad.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

He smiled."Yes, I am doing great."

"Are you sure? Cause you seem like your mind's not here with me." she responded.

"I'm just very grateful that my client has invited us over here. This place looks like paradise, don't you think?" he replied.

"Oh my God, dad! The moment I see your client, I am so gonna hug and kiss him. This place is out of this world! Yay!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, a simple thank you will do, honey. You don't have to kiss him. You don't even know him." he responded.

Ana laughed aloud and said."I was just joking. Of course I won't kiss him, duh!"

"Good, because I don't think you need a man in your life right now, after what happened with your ex- boyfriend. Remember me to kick his puny behind, when I see him. " he growled.

"Hey dad, don't worry about him. And besides, I do agree with you. I don't need a man at the moment. Like you suggested, I am just going to take one year off from work. And just enjoy these 7 weeks in paradise with you and Kate." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

**~ A while later ~**

They stepped out of the helicopter and stepped into a limo. The driver helped them with their luggage, while they took a seat inside the car. Cold champagne was ready for the both of them and, there were some snacks also.

"I will now take you both to the hotel. It's a five star one and my boss has taken care of everything. You two don't have to worry about the bill or anything. He wants you both to enjoy your time on the island. And he will meet you both in the evening around 8 at the hotel restaurant." The driver said in one breath, like he had memorized it all.

Ana whistled. "Nice. We are doing okay ourselves. But how wealthy is your client, dad?" she asked.

"Well, he owns the hotel and he's also in the marble business." He answered.

"Marble. Wow. I have read on the internet, that some of the mountains on this island are full of some of the most beautiful green marbles in all of Greece. Okay, we _have_ to go there, dad." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

Her dad chuckled and said." Yes, don't you worry your pretty little head, sweetie. My client has promised to show us all that this island has to offer."

"Yay!" she exclaimed while clapping her hands.

"Tell me more about your mysterious client, dad." Ana asked curiously.

She was not romantically interested in her dad's mystery client, but something about him made her very curious.

_Two days ago, Ana had spoken to him on the phone. He had a voice that made a shiver go up and down her spine. Pfffffff! She couldn't believe a man's voice through the phone made her act like that. God, she must be on the verge of losing her mind!_

_It was her dad's idea to bring both her and Kate along on this trip. Her dad told them that it was a business and pleasure trip. At first , Ana didn't want to go because she wanted to wallow in her misery. The incident with her ex-boyfriend had made her close up from the world. But Kate had convinced her to go by giving her a very long lecture. God, her best friend was sometimes wiser than her! Argh._

_Ana had a last excuse, saying that her dad's client would find it rude if she and Kate went along. But her dad told them that he had already asked and that Christian was more than honored to show them his little paradise…_

_Pfff… Christian. What kind of name is that? It's not even Greek!_

_That same day, Kate accidentally had seen a picture of Christian on their fathers desk and thought that it would be so cool if Ana went on a date with him._

_Ana totally ignored her. Kate went on and on how handsome Christian was, but Ana shoed her out of her bedroom and shut the door in her face._

At that moment, Ana was angry at her best friend but right now, she really missed her. Kate was going to join them 2 weeks later, because of her work.

After a 30 minute drive, they finally arrived at the hotel. Stepping out of the limo, Ana gawked at the sight. The hotel was beautiful. But it was nothing compared to the beach and the sea behind it.

Ana stared into the sunset and was in awe, looking at the sight before her. She muttered just a sentence in one breath."Christian or whatever your name is, I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

**~ Meanwhile ~**

Christian sat behind his desk in his office, when he received a message from his employee. The Steele's had arrived safely in Tinos and had just checked into their hotel rooms. He was very satisfied that everything went according to plan. The weather was working along, so the helicopter was able to fly and land without any delays. Everything went just as scheduled; that's the way he liked it best.

Christian Grey was a very successful and wealthy man. When it came to business, he was always serious. Their empire was built by his great grandfather, but he was the one who made sure that every year the sales of marble doubled or even tripled. He was a good businessman. Well that's an understatement.

He owned a lot of land, even had a private beach, a huge villa and a cottage near the beach. Being successful was at the moment top priority for him. But there's just something he missed; a companion. While signing the last paper work, he was thinking about his guests. Christian planned to meet them at his hotel; he just had to take a bath and get dressed. Oh, they are going to love every little piece of his paradise.

Walking out of the office, he heard his cell phone ring. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He didn't want to take the call; he really wasn't in the mood to talk to _her._

"Hello." Christian said.

"Christian. I… uhum… I'm gonna need some m…" she began, but he cut her off.

"I know what you want, Leila." He said. Christian had enough of her, but he just couldn't say no to her.

" I will call Aftonio immediately to bring you the money." He said firmly.

"Oh, Christian, darling. You are a gem. Has anyone ever told you that you have a heart of gold?" she said seductively.

"Good evening, Leila." He replied coldly.

Christian didn't want to hear her slimy words- words that she really didn't mean. She just _acted_ nicely to Christian, so she could get money from him. He couldn't believe he once thought that he was in love with her.

"Okay, darling. I never should've let you slip through my fingers. And I am really sorry what happened to…" She said softly.

Christian was being very patient to Leila, up until the point that she was about to mention 'that name.' Why is it, that Leila always was able to find a way to get under his skin and make him very angry? He didn't understand why she would want to open up old wounds. Did she hate him that much?! She didn't have the right to bring up the past. What happened to Demetrios was the worst thing that Christian had ever experienced.

As his eyes welled up, he clenched the phone tightly with his hand. Christian tried very hard to control his anger, letting out deep breaths. He didn't want to say anything that he'd regret, so he decided to end the conversation.

"Have a nice night, Leila. Please do not spend all your money at once, okay?" he said and hung up the phone.

He then walked back to the office and grabbed something from his desk drawer. He looked a few seconds at it, while he wiped away the tears that had rolled down his cheeks. Then Christian gently placed it back and walked out of his office. In the living room, he saw Calinico, his butler. He saw that Christian had a sad look on his face, so he asked.

"Mr. Christian. What is the matter, sir?"

Sighing deeply, he responded." Leila called."

Calinico huffed, as he rolled his eyes and asked."What did the gold digger want?"

"Calinico! Don't call her that! But yeah, what do you think she wanted?" He replied.

"More of your money." His butler responded.

Christian nodded and walked into his bedroom.

"Mr. Christian, you do know that she's taking advantage of you, right? If you didn't have money, she would not call you! Let her look for a job. She has never worked in her life!" he shouted.

Christian's butler was a very nice man, but when it came down to his boss, he was very protective. He hated that the 'gold digger' would not leave Christian alone.

He listened to Calinico and knew that his butler was right, but Christian was tired. So tired of Leila, but he just couldn't say no if someone needed his help.

"Let her be, Calinico. Is my bath ready?" he asked, purposely attempting to change the subject.

Calinico wasn't done with talking about Leila, who he called 'the evil hag', but he saw that his boss looked exhausted, so he decided to let it go- for now.

But he couldn't help to say one last thing though." Mr. Christian, what that woman has done to you, is unforgivable. I don't know why you keep putting up with her! Poor Demetrios. I… I miss him… every… every single day." Calinico uttered, while tears pooled in his eyes, the last words a mere whisper.

Christian placed his hand on Calinico's shoulder and whispered, as his voice trembled lightly."I am going to take a bath now. My guests should not wait for me."

His butler nodded and wiped the tears frantically from his face.

**~ That evening ~**

It was 7:45 in the evening, when Christian arrived at the hotel. Walking towards the restaurant, he decided to have fun and not think about Leila. When he arrived at his table, he saw that Ray Steele was already seated. The two men smiled and hugged each other. Ana's father didn't only work for Christian, they had also become good friends. Christian took a seat, while they talked a bit.

"My daughter will be down soon. She's just finishing a call with her best friend." Mr. Steele said, as he smiled.

"It's OK. We can talk some more then." Christian replied, really happy to see Ray.

Christian was seated, so that he was faced towards the door. While talking to Ray Steele, he saw a woman walk into the restaurant- a very, **very beautiful** woman. She was smiling to someone, and greeted them also. At that very moment, Christian's heart jumped up. The young woman had the most beautiful smile. Her shiny, dark brown hair was up and her lips were painted pink. The dress she wore, was a long, dark blue one without straps. She looked breathtaking! His mouth fell slightly open.

"Mr. Grey. Christian, hello!" Ray Steele said, trying to get his client's attention.

He looked away from the beauty and said."Huh? Sorry, you were saying?"

Ray Steele laughed hardheartedly and said."Nothing." He then saw his daughter walk towards them.

"Aaah, Ana. Finally! Ana, I want you to meet my client. Christian Grey. Christian, this is my daughter, Ana." He introduced the two, as a wide smile graced his face.

Christian stood up and shook her small, delicate hand, as he smiled genuinely.

The second her soft hand was in his, and the moment their eyes locked on one another, a flash went through his head. And he knew. He recognized her and almost let go of her hand- but he didn't have the strength to.

Oh, God! Is it really _her_? Has _she_ finally returned to Tinos?

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed chap 1 and also thank you for reading._**

**_Can you leave me your thoughts about the chap?_**

**_Thank you,_**

**_J. _**


End file.
